Ripoaria
Vibrant, liberal, open, and cosmopolitan, Ripoaria is a nation valuing culture, learning, cooperation, tolerance and justice. Nation Information Ripoaria is a small, developing, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Ripoaria work diligently to produce Rubber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Ripoaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Ripoaria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ripoaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has no definite position on new immigration. Ripoaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ripoaria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Founded on the banks of the Rhein River (Dä Rhing) after a period of rapid expansion and the conclusion of its first Trade Agreement, Ripoaria applied for membership in the Mostly Harmless Alliance on 08/26/2008 hoping to secure the bright future its citizens’ desire and fulfil its duties as a conscientious nation. Government Though founded as a monarchy Ripoaria soon evolved into a liberal (in the classic sense of the word) democratic republic. Principal bodies of the National Government(De Rejierung) include: a tricameral legislature consiting of the National Senate, the Council of the Lands, and the Patrician Conclave; an Executive Council lead by the National Chancellor (Kanzler) who is the Head-of-Government; the National President a largely ceremonial office the holder of which is the head of state and Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, and the National Judiciary which is subdived into Criminal, Commercial, Constitutional, Civil, Familial and Administrative Senates. Each of Rioapia’s regions(Ländorre)is governed by a unicameral legislature (Pallamännd) and an Executive Council led by a First Minister (Ministerpräsident). All citizens of majority age are eligible to vote, provided they are not a member of the Patrician Conclave, and the right of the citizenry to initiate a binding referendum is central to the Ripoarian constitution. A series of Basic Laws (Grundgesetz), governs the institutions of state and their relationship with the citizenry and sets out the rights, privileges and responsibilities of Ripoarian citizens. The Ripoarian Civil, Commercial, Tax and Criminal Codes are infrequently amended. Self-Defence Forces Though committed to fostering peace between nations, Ripoaria recognizes the need for an efficient and disciplined Self-Defence Force capable of securing its freedom and protecting its citizens and allies. The Ripoarian Army, with 190 soldiers supported by 4 tanks is lead by Generalmajor Ostermann. Oberst Millowitsch is the Senior Infantry Officer (OIO) and Major Bömmel is responsible for the mechanized forces (OPO).